


I don't want you

by A_TellierGirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, I just really like her red dress and I think she's hot so don't hate me, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_TellierGirl/pseuds/A_TellierGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander can't look at her but he can't stop being with her. It's becoming almost normal now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want you

He could never face her while they fucked. He never looked into her eyes while he licked at her folds. Even when she begged and screamed his name as she came he never caught her eyes. Alexander knew that if he looked at her, seeing her face, one that was not his darling Eliza’s, he would be racked with guilt that he had stifled away over the last months. 

Tonight was no different. Maria Reynolds was skillfully undoing the fastenings of Alexander’s breeches all the while backing him into the wall of his bedroom. Earlier she had shown up unannounced as usual at his door while he was putting his dinner dishes away in the kitchen cupboards. He shouldn’t have been surprised in the least by her arrival; Maria had been paying a visit to his home upwards of 3 times weekly lately. Their pecuniary relationship had become almost a normal part to Alex’s life, however, it was something he chose to push to the back of his mind and ignore until she walked through his door every night. This night in question he noticed she was dressed to kill. Her tightest fitting bodice accentuated the sizeable curves of her breast while her petticoats left much to the imagination, not that Alexander needed to imagine what was beneath them. 

She came up behind as he stood at the kitchen basin and wrapped her arms around his chest, letting her delicate hands cascade down to the front of his pants that were already showing a strain. Maria massaged him through the fabric just enough to elicit a strong and frustrating exhale from Alexander. “Does Eliza get this kind of reaction out of you or is it just me?” she whispered in his hear. She took a helplessly small nip at his earlobe which made every part of him twitch with excitement. “Don’t talk.” He demanded, bracing himself against the countertop while she slid her other hand down the front of his pants. Maria’s hand closed around his half hard cock under the tight coverings of his breeches and took pleasure in the hitched breath he let escape his mouth. She pumped him two or three times before she removed her hand and he turned to face her. He did not look at her face, not directly in her eyes at least.

There were mere inches between their lips, the air between them was heavy with hormones and lust. Alexander gazed down at her lips, over her chin and at her breasts where they dipped beneath the neck line of her dress. His hand migrated from her waist to grope at her chest. His hands were filled with Maria’s breasts through the tight fabric and feeling how heavy they were made Alex exhale with anticipation. Her head fell back when he allowed his mouth to lower and bite at the tops of her breasts. He left marks tailed across her chest and wished that the constraints of her dress were gone so that he might take her nipples into his mouth and make her moan his name. Maria’s breathing was already heavy and littered with slight moans and sounds of passion. Alex’s pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

Sensing the frustration mounting between the both of them Maria took it upon herself to take Alexander by the hand and lead him up his own stairs to his own bedroom. She was very forward with what she wanted and it was something that Alex had grown to like about their nights spent together. Therefore he was not surprised when the moment he closed and locked his bedroom door she had his hands pressed above his head against the wall and immediately locked her lips with his. She was not hesitant, there was no ceremony to their kiss. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance and so far there was no clear winner. Alex took her bottom lip in his teeth which caused a low guttural to be elicited from the very base of Maria’s throat. The sound of her pleasure rendered him useless and his body became slack with desire. This single moment in his lack of control allowed the small woman to begin leading him to the opposite side of the room, closer to the bed, as if it was no large feat at all. 

Before he had gathered his thoughts at all he felt his back and head smack against the wall and Maria was on her knees undoing his belt buckle with finesse. Her delicate hands had his buttons undone along with his belt in no time at all. He knew what was coming when she took his entire length into her mouth. “Fuuuuuuckkk.” He moaned as her tongue languished at the head of his cock, lapping up anything pre-come that she had caused during her ministrations. He stared at the ceiling as his vision went hazy with his impending orgasm. “Stop.” He demanded, trying to prolong their meeting as long as possible. 

Maria obliged knowingly and stood up to start undoing the laces and stays to the side of her bodice. With the help of Alexander she was soon bare from the waist up and her heavy breast were being taken between his lips. He had pressed her body down onto his bed and settled himself over her, eager to taste more of her flesh. Each in turn he rolled her nipples between his lips, letting his tongue lap around them, and occasionally he would bite down and she would tense, yelp in excitement and immediately melt again.  
While his attention was on her breasts he had let his fingers find their way beneath the petticoats that had been rucked up around her thighs. The tips of his fingers met the thick curls between her legs and before he touched her at all Maria was arching her back, trying to obtain any touch or friction she could find. Alexander loved seeing her on the brink of falling apart by his touch and obliged her wants when he took his middle finger and swiped it up the slit of her interest. She shuddered beneath him and his cock twitched at the feeling of her body reacting to his minimal touch. His eyes focused on the rise and fall of her breasts as she panted under his body or the curve of her neck as she thrashed with want. He repeated the motion of his finger again and she whined just enough to make him laugh. “You want this so bad.” He mumbled, almost to himself. He considered drawing out his touches a little bit longer to make her beg for him but, he wasn’t feeling selfish tonight. With that thought he gave her exactly what she wanted and used the pad of his thumb to press right into her clit. Her entire apex was wet with want and Alex, being the arrogant person he was, took pleasure in knowing it was because of his actions that she was moaning and wet. 

Alexander flicked her clit a few times and without warning sunk two of his long fingers all the way into her. She bucked her hips trying to use them to fuck herself to release. He pumped his hand into her while still keeping pressure on her clit with the heel of his hand. Maria’s moans were turning into pants and becoming more erratic with every pump of his hand. She was so close to coming, Alex could tell. He was beginning to think of removing his fingers and to make her beg for more but changed his mind when she uttered the words, “Please, don’t stop” in her huskiest voice. She knew what it did to him and with those three words he curled his fingers into the right spot inside of her which immediately caused her to scream one last time as she came around his hands. 

Alexander removed his hand, using her orgasm to slick himself. “Turn over.” He demanded before she had even begun the downward spiral of her climax. He was focusing on pumping his hand over his cock and didn’t notice how unceremoniously he was handling the situation. His mind was on what he wanted, and only what he wanted. Maria didn’t move quite yet; she was trying to catch her breath. “I said turn over, on your hands and knees.” The roughness of his voice was something she was used to, she liked it when he told her what to do. She did as he said and put her ass in the air for him. Alexander clasped a hand on each hips and immediately pressed himself into her with one swift movement. He fucked her continuously, so hard that the sound of their skin slapping together echoed around his bedroom. She was practically screaming with pleasure and Alex found himself uttering every curse word he could come up with. His eyes were closed and he reached up and grabbed a handful of her curly hair and yanked her head back as he fucked her harder and harder. She was starting to quiver with another orgasm and Alexander felt his coming too. He pulled harder on her hair, thrusting into her as deep as he could half a dozen more times before she clenched around him, coming all over his cock. That sensation was the one last moment that sent him over the edge. Alexander let out one last “Fuck” as pulled out of her and came all over the round ass that had red handprints above each side. 

They were a mess. Here bodice was strewn all over his bedroom along with his belt, pants, and underwear. There was come stained on the hem of her skirts that hadn’t been pushed up her waist far enough when he’d reached his orgasm. Maria lay panting on her stomach in his bed. Alexander caught a glimpse of her face when he got up to clean himself and redress. Her face seemed to reflect none of the guilt he felt when he saw what he’d done again. She held no issue with their affairs and when Alex thought about that, he felt sick to his stomach. He gathered up her bodice and threw it unceremoniously on the bed. “Get dressed. You must leave now.” He said shortly and left her alone to gather herself. 

He was in his office, writing a letter to send upstate to Eliza when he heard her footsteps come down the stairs. She didn’t look for him or open his office door on her way out. Maria Reynolds left his home as suddenly as she had shown up. He wished that was the last time….


End file.
